gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Deaths
This article documents the deaths of mentionable characters in the Gone Series. Gone * Bette - Blow to the head with a baseball bat by Orc due to her displaying her power. Internal bleeding and brain damage from this eventually resulted in her death. * Tanner Donegal - Killed by a coyote in the daycare. * Little fire starter - Died in the apartment building fire that she started accidentally. Hunger * Duck - Buried alive in an attempt at self-sacrifice to destroy the Gaiaphage. * Chunk - Thrown into a wall by Caine. * E.Z. - Eaten by zekes when he attempted to pick a cabbage. * Harry - Accidentally had his brain microwaved by Hunter who was angry at Zil and couldn't control his power. * Mickey Finch - Shot by Drake's henchmen in their attempt to take control of the power plant. * Josh - Shot by Drake. Lies * Antoine - Has a hole burnt in him by Sam and is left to die. * Hank - Slammed against the seabed by Caine. * Nerezza - Burned by Sam and disappears. * Orsay - Strangled by Nerezza as Orsay is being distrustful of her. * Panda - Suicide by car crash. * Zil - Fell to his death due to Dekka cancelling her power to kill him. Plague * Hunter - Sam killed him so he could have a quick death, and not suffer from the bugs. * Jamal - Eaten by a bug. * Lance - Executed by Caine for trying to kill Albert. * Roscoe - Eaten by bugs from the inside out. Fear * Bonnie - Body disfigured by Little Pete. * Cigar - Eaten by zekes when he wandered into a field blind. * Francis - Died after the J waves disconnected. * Mary Terrafino - Died after the J waves disconnected. * Howard - Strangled by Drake so that the coyotes could have food. * Jaden - Blow to the head by Cigar using a spiked table leg. * Jonesie - Body disfigured by Little Pete. * Keira - Mauled by coyotes. * Tabitha- Mauled by coyotes. * Mason - Mauled by coyotes. * Penny - Blow to the head by Caine using a slab of concrete. * Benno - Presumably killed when the J waves disconnected. * Andrew - Presumably killed when the J waves disconnected. Light * Alex Mayle - Decapitated by Gaia. * Brianna Berenson - Heart burned out by Gaia. * Caine - Sacrificed his body to Little Pete and then was incinerated by Gaia. * Orc - Accidentally blown up by a missile that Caine fired at Gaia. * Dahra Baidoo - Killed in an explosion by Gaia in the Lake Tramonto massacre. * Gaia - Incinerated by Little Pete. * Jezzie - Killed by Gaia in the Lake Tramonto massacre. * Justin - Killed by Gaia in the Lake Tramonto massacre. * Jack - Throat slit by Drake. * Peter Ellison - Incinerated by Gaia. Monster * Erin - vaporized by missiles sent at Justin "Knightmare" DeVeere. * Edith Windsor (Dekka's cat) - accidentally shredded by Dekka with her new powers. * Sean Macbeth - killed by the military due to his caterpillar mutation. * Delia Macbeth - eaten by her brother due to his caterpillar mutation. * Carl - shredded out of mercy by Dekka Talent due to him wanting to die. Villain * Sergeant Tolliver - Sliced by Knightmare out of mercy after being nearly killed by a missile. * Vincent - Shot with a missile. * Dillon - Suicide after being tortured by Malik. * Saffron - Sliced by a civilian following Dillon's orders with a meat cleaver. FAYZ Death Toll There was a count of 332 people who started out in the FAYZ, and 136 of them died, over 40 percent of people in the FAYZ. Of the 332 people, only 196 made it out of the FAYZ. Category:Events Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster Category:Villain